


Together again

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Mentions of Violence, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Jesse's in trouble again and gotten himself thrown in jail. Fortunately, an old love comes to save him.





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another McGenji fic! This one took me a while to write, gateboy on tumblr is the reason I felt motivated enough to actually finish it! <3

Jesse stared at the crack in the ceiling.

 

There wasn’t much else to do in the cell, besides sleeping, which Jesse had already done more than enough of during the past three days. When the local police took him in he had given them the name Joel Miller, but they had figured out soon enough who he was. An escort was coming in the morning to pick him up. They hadn’t specified where they would be taking him, but he guessed it wasn’t anywhere good.

 

He had counted two policemen who patrolled the station at night, plus one who sat in the reception. He could’ve easily taken down all of them, if only he had been able to get out of the cell. His metal prosthetic gave him a strength greater than most men, but even that wasn’t enough to budge solid iron bars. He had tried. More than once.

 

At the moment, his best shot was to wait until they opened the door to escort him out of the building. They would have to put handcuffs on him first, and that was his chance. Maybe he’d make it, maybe he wouldn’t. It didn’t really matter all that much to him anymore.

 

Jesse dosed off for a while, but came to when a noise disturbed his slumber. During his time in the cell, he had gotten used to the sounds of the building; the crackling of police radios, the sound of the coffee machine, the creaky door to the bathroom, the occasional civilian who came in to report a crime. This was something else, though. This sounded like a struggle.

 

Immediately alert, Jesse got up from the bench which had served as a bed and hurried over to the cell bars. He couldn’t see much on the other side, just a corridor and a couple of doors, but he could still hear the sounds of a fight. There was occasional yelling, the sound of a couple of punches, and eventually a gunshot. Jesse froze at the noise, his heart skipping a beat. He didn’t like being stuck on the wrong side of the bars; he didn’t like feeling this helpless.

 

There were three possibilities. Either the person, or the people, who had started the fight had come in for some completely unrelated reason, or they were there to rescue him, or there to kill him.

 

Everything was quiet for long enough that Jesse began to worry. Then, eventually, he could hear movement on the other side of one of the doors.

 

Jesse straightened up as someone turned the handle and the door slid open.

 

“Howdy”, Genji said. He was wearing Jesse’s hat and serape, and he had strapped Jesse’s belt around his waist, Peacekeeper hanging by his thigh. 

 

Jesse barked out a laugh, letting his head drop and letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“Fucking hell, sweetheart”, he said, chuckling. Genji stepped closer to the cell. His face was hidden behind the visor as always, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Jesse was willing to bet he was smiling, though. He looked up at Genji again. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, aren’t you? Goddamn, I missed you.”

 

It had been years since the last time they met. A couple of weeks after the fall they had decided to go their separate ways for a while. Jesse had kept promising himself that he’d find Genji again and meet up with him, but that was easier said than done, considering the lifestyles both of them lead.

 

“You missed me?” Genji wondered. He sounded mischievous, cocking his head to one side. “You’re not just saying that because you want me to let you out?”

 

Jesse couldn’t help but grin at him.

 

“Well, I gotta admit I’m hoping you’ll let me out”, Jesse said. Genji simply watched him for a moment, and then moved to unlock the door with a key he no doubt got from one of the policemen. Jesse stepped outside the cell and finally felt like he could breathe again. “Thank you, sweetheart. I really did miss you, you know”, Jesse said, more serious now. 

 

“I know”, Genji replied, and he sounded gentle. “Now, do you want to get out of here?”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse said, reaching over to take back his hat from Genji’s head. 

 

It turned out Genji had just rendered the policemen unconscious, which didn’t surprise Jesse. The gunshot Jesse had heard had hit a wall and hadn’t hurt anyone. Genji had already picked up all of Jesse’s belongings, so there was nothing left to do besides leave.

 

They barely had time to reach the door before they could hear the screeching of tires and sirens wailing outside. Jesse flung the door open and was nearly blinded by the red and blue lights. Everything suddenly happened so quickly; the car doors opened up and policemen poured out with their guns raised, gesticulating and shouting. Genji’s metal fingers dug into Jesse’s shirt and roughly pulled at him.

 

“Run!” Genji yelled. 

 

Jesse didn’t have to be told twice. He set off, following the green streaks of light which Genji left behind in the dark. Bullets whizzed past them. They turned a corner and kept running, the police right on their tails. The night was dark and the air clear; Jesse drew in deep lungfuls of it, feeling alive again after being stuck in one room for so long. The padding of their feet against the asphalt and the commotion behind them made him wake up, a thrill of exhilaration spiraling through his chest.

 

He couldn’t help but grin, holding onto his hat as he followed Genji through the dark streets. They easily outran the policemen, and the streets were plenty and narrow, almost labyrinthine, ideal for escaping.

 

Eventually they found their way into an alleyway which ended in a brick wall, and with no other way out.

 

“We’ve got time to turn back”, Jesse commented, chest heaving after the run. Genji shook his head a little. 

 

“There’s probably a garden or a courtyard on the other side. We can hide there for a moment.” Without waiting for any protests, Genji easily scaled the wall and crouched down on top of it, perched like a bird. He tilted his head to one side. “Are you coming?”

 

“You know I ain’t as agile as you are, sweetheart.”

 

Jesse stepped closer to the wall and reached up for Genji to grab his hand. Genji took a strong hold of him and helped him up; Jesse grunted with exertion and scrambled, but Genji seemed to find it easy.

 

“Time hasn’t done you any favors”, Genji said before dropping down on the other side of the wall.

 

“Hey!” Jesse said, indignant, although he couldn’t stop a smile. He could hear a faint chuckle from Genji, too. He dropped down as well. 

 

Genji had been right; it was a garden, surrounded by houses and walls. All the windows were dark, but a couple of electric lanterns lit up the garden. It was fairly small, with some flowerbeds and bushes, and a set of outdoors furniture. Somewhere several streets away, they could still hear the sound of sirens, but it was far enough away that it didn’t pose an immediate threat.

 

Jesse leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, watching Genji study the surroundings for a moment.

 

“So”, Jesse said. “Watcha doing here?”

 

Genji turned to face him, his visor glowing green in the dark.

 

“I heard you had gotten into trouble.”

 

A warmth spread inside Jesse’s chest, and his smile widened.

 

“Aw, really?”

 

“Of course”, Genji said, and stepped a bit closer.

 

Somehow Jesse hadn’t expected that to be the reason. Or if it was, that Genji would’ve made some excuse like how he happened to be in the neighborhood. Jesse had to admit he liked the truth, though.

 

“Thanks, baby.” 

 

Jesse reached out to wrap his fingers into the serape, still wound around Genji’s shoulders, to bring him a bit closer. Genji yielded without protest, and Jesse let his hands travel up along Genji’s neck until he found two spots underneath his jawline on either side of his neck. It had been a long time since Jesse learned how to remove Genji’s armor. Not so long ago since the last time he had done it.

 

Genji looked the way Jesse remembered. Serious brown eyes. Scars marring his skin, thick eyebrows split by cuts, strands of black hair poking out underneath the helmet. Jesse slid his thumbs across Genji’s skin, cupping his cheeks.

 

“Hey, sweetheart”, Jesse said, almost a whisper. 

 

He wasn’t sure which one of them initiated the kiss. It didn’t matter; they both wanted it. Genji tasted the way Jesse remembered too. His metal fingers grasping at Jesse’s shirt was familiar; as was the sensation of Genji’s hard body pressing into his. It only took a moment or two before Genji had backed Jesse up against the wall, kissing him fervently.

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Genji’s narrow waist and pulled him as close as he could, moaning against his lips. His chest ached with all the time he had spent missing Genji; the time he had spent longing for the other’s touch, the time he had spent remembering everything they had shared when they were younger and in Blackwatch together. Genji tilted his head and the kiss deepened even more, and Jesse was pretty sure he was in heaven.

 

The need for air was the only thing that made Jesse break away for a moment, but he instantly dipped his head back down and pressed his lips against the soft parts of Genji’s neck. Genji let out a breathless chuckle, squirming under Jesse’s touch.

 

“Jesse…” 

 

“Lemme make it up to you”, Jesse mumbled, his hands sneaking up and down Genji’s sides, searching for the sensitive spots. Genji hummed.

 

“What?” he wondered, sounding dreamy. 

 

“Lemme give you a proper thanks for saving me.” Jesse reached down to grab at Genji’s ass, which made him draw in a sharp breath. 

 

“ _Jesse_ ”, Genji said, in a way that was probably supposed to sound stern, but he had a wide grin on his face. Another chuckle escaped his lips. “Here? _Now?_ ”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse replied, grinning as well. He gently wound his arms around Genji’s waist and turned them both around, so that Genji was the one pressed against the wall. Jesse looked up to meet Genji’s eyes. He could see the desire in them, even though he knew what a bad idea it was. 

 

But to be fair, this wasn’t exactly the worst time or place they had done it in.

 

Genji closed his eyes and Jesse leaned forward to kiss him again, drawing a moan from him. Moving back a little, Jesse sunk down onto his knees in front of Genji, kissing the sides of his stomach, where the sensitive brown parts were exposed. Jesse easily found the small latches on either side of Genji’s groin, keeping a metal plate in place which hid his private parts. The latches opened with a  _click_ and Jesse removed the plate, making Genji’s half-hard dick spring free. 

 

Jesse peered up at Genji, smirking.

 

“Someone’s excited.”

 

“It’s the adrenaline”, Genji weakly defended himself. He removed Jesse’s hat and nestled one hand in his hair, fondly combing through the messy locks. “From the escape.”

 

Jesse only hummed in response and leaned forward, nosing and mouthing at Genji’s dick. His mouth was watering at the mere sight of it, and Genji had closed his eyes with a blissful expression on his face.

 

Genji’s dick was synthetic, but he had assured Jesse that he felt everything as if it was the real thing, if not even more strongly. Jesse licked along the side; Genji’s dick had a slightly synthetic taste, but Jesse didn’t mind in the slightest. It brought back memories that turned him on like crazy. He wrapped his fingers around Genji’s dick and took him in his mouth, moaning against him. Genji let out a vague little noise as well, his grip on Jesse’s hair tightening.

 

It was quick and silent, as they hid from the police among a group of dark civilian houses. More than once, they could hear voices and the crackling of police radios from beyond the wall and the houses, and Genji clasped his hand above his mouth to stay quiet. Still Jesse continued, sucking Genji off, looking up to meet his eyes to see the genuine warmth and love and appreciation in them.

 

Genji came with a muffled groan. His come tasted synthetic too, and Jesse found himself actually having missed that taste. He couldn’t resist keeping Genji in his mouth for a moment, still stroking with one hand, drawing out his pleasure.

 

After a beat, Genji tugged at his hair, making him pull back. Genji looked gorgeous; cheeks flushed, breathing slightly harder than normal, his lips wet. Jesse grinned again, feeling a surge of joy and excitement and desire all at once. He got up from his knees and caught Genji’s lips in a kiss, making him moan.

 

“God, Jesse…” Genji breathed. Jesse chuckled, his hand finding its way between Genji’s legs. He toyed with Genji’s dick for a moment, feeling it twitch against his palm and yet grow more slack. Genji let out a soft sigh.

 

“I missed you”, Jesse said again, pressing his face against Genji’s neck and pulling back his hand again. “I missed you so goddamn much.”

 

“I missed you too.” Genji slid his fingers through Jesse’s hair, making him relax. 

 

For a moment, they just stood there, in each other’s arms, soaking in the presence of one another.

 

Jesse blinked and looked up when a light in one of the nearby houses turned on. It cast a warm yellow light into the garden. Jesse and Genji were still in the shadows, but it made them alert, stepping away from each other. They could see movement inside the house, and a moment later they could hear voices which sounded like they came from the street on the other side of the house.

 

“We should go”, Genji suggested. 

 

“Yeah”, Jesse agreed. “They’re probably knockin’ on doors to check people’s gardens.”

 

“I know where we can go.”

 

“Really?” Jesse wondered, bending down to pick up his hat and Genji’s crotch-piece. He handed it back to Genji, letting him put it back on by himself. Genji gave him a little smirk. 

 

“Trust me.”

 

“I always have, sweetheart”, Jesse said, which earned him a kiss from Genji, right before Genji put his visor back on. 

 

Genji lead the way back out of the garden. They climbed over another wall together and dropped down onto an empty street. Jesse willingly let Genji lead the way through the mostly dark and quiet city.

 

There were quite a few policemen around, but it was obvious they were used to petty criminals and not mercenaries and assassins, like Jesse and Genji. They didn’t encounter too much trouble making their way past the police. They stayed hidden and didn’t start any fights; only once did they have to knock out a policeman who happened to be in the way, but they left him alive and propped up against a trashcan.

 

They headed toward the outskirts of the city, where the houses were less nice and more slummy. There weren’t any policemen out there, but instead there were more than one omnic out and about on the streets. Jesse took back his serape from Genji and wrapped it around himself, hiding his features a bit. Genji could easily be mistaken for an omnic, especially in the dark, and none of the robots they encountered seemed particularly interested in them.

 

Genji lead Jesse to a sort of omnic motel. It was similar to a regular motel in some ways, and in others it wasn’t. Genji had hired a room on the second floor; it was small, but it was enough. There was a bed, which Jesse was grateful for, even though it was pretty hard. There was also a whole slew of different power stations, outlets and adapters, to allow omnics to recharge. Complimentary grease and oil came with the room, although Genji told him they were very cheap brands.

 

Jesse tossed away his hat and flopped down onto the bed with a low groan, the bed creaking underneath him. 

 

“You sure we’re safe here, sweetheart?” he couldn’t help but wonder. Genji looked out the window and double-checked that the door was locked, which didn’t really inspire confidence. 

 

“I’m certain”, Genji said, coming over to the bed. “At least for tonight.”

 

He sat down next to Jesse, reaching up to cup his cheek and brush his thumb over Jesse’s skin. Jesse caught his hand and pressed a kiss against his palm, smiling up at him. 

 

A moment later, Jesse reached up to remove Genji’s visor again, revealing his gorgeous face. Jesse’s smile widened at the sight of his old love, his chest aching with affection.

 

“Hey there”, Jesse mumbled, nearly giddy with the joy of being reunited. Genji smiled back at him and shook his head a little, amused. He leaned down and Jesse caught Genji’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

Jesse couldn’t help but wind his arms around Genji’s shoulders, pulling him down against him. Genji came willingly, moving up over Jesse and gingerly sitting down on top of him. Jesse moaned softly and slid his hands down over Genji’s chest, searching for the clasps holding his armor in place. In return, Genji was already tugging at Jesse’s serape and shirt, trying to remove them.

 

It only took a moment or two for Jesse to remove the armor pieces from Genji’s body; he had done it plenty of times before. Underneath the hard white metal Genji’s body was light brown, soft and smooth. Jesse tossed aside the armor and propped himself up a little to be able to kiss Genji’s chest and stomach. Genji fondly carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair and let out a soft sigh. After a beat, Genji reached up to remove his helmet as well. Jesse glanced up and had to grin. 

 

“You dyed your hair”, he commented. 

 

“Yes”, Genji said, tilting his head to one side. “It used to be green when I was younger as well.”

 

“I know, you told me. It suits you, baby.”

 

Genji looked pleased and leaned down to kiss Jesse again, and Jesse did his best to wriggle out of his clothes. The serape went, and then his shirt and belt. Genji moved off Jesse to allow him to kick off his shoes and take off his pants. While Jesse struggled Genji lay down onto the bed, looking up at him with a fondness that made Jesse’s heart ache.

 

Free of his clothes, Jesse climbed on top of Genji, who spread his legs and pulled him close. Both of them moaned as their bodies pressed against each other; Jesse closed his eyes tight and pressed his face against Genji’s neck, drawing in his scent. He could hear Genji’s breath hitch and his metal fingers raked against Jesse’s back, drawing a noise from deep down in his throat.

 

“Jesse”, Genji said, breathless. His hand came up to nestle in Jesse’s messy hair, roughly tugging at it. He was already moving his hips against Jesse’s, impatient as always. Jesse could feel his half hard dick rub against his thigh, and reached down to slide his fingers around it again. Genji let out a pleased hum that seemed to vibrate through his entire body, making Jesse chuckle.

 

A moment later, Genji’s hand was around Jesse’s dick as well, gently fondling him. The sensation made Jesse lose his breath for a moment; it was a strange one, especially without lube, but goddamn if he hadn’t missed it. He raised his head and caught Genji’s lips in a kiss; it was sweet at first, but quickly turned sloppy and greedy.

 

“Jesse”, Genji said again, between kisses. “I want you to _fuck me_.” He punctuated the sentence by squeezing Jesse’s dick, not gently, making him twitch and groan. Genji let go of his dick and reached up to grab onto Jesse’s hair with that hand as well, pulling him back a bit. Jesse didn’t mind; he was used to Genji being rough, and he kind of liked it.

 

Looking down, he saw Genji’s eyes dark with desire, his mouth hanging open and his breathing quicker than normal. Jesse licked his lips at the sight.

 

“ _Now_ ”, Genji demanded. Jesse let out a breathless laugh, kissing Genji again. He could feel Genji smile against his lips, but he knew the other had been serious.

 

Jesse let go of Genji’s dick and reached further down, finding a warm, slick hole. Genji moaned softly as Jesse touched him, already wet. One of the perks of having a synthetic body. Jesse slid two fingers into Genji, making him arch his back and let out a hissing noise.

 

“ _Jesse_ , I’m serious. If you don’t fuck me _right_ _now_ I’m –“

 

The rest of his sentence disappeared in a groan as Jesse pulled out again and instead inserted three fingers. Jesse wouldn’t tease Genji for long; _couldn’t_ as he knew the other could get seriously pissed. He just really loved the way Genji felt. In the past he had spent many nights finger-fucking Genji until he was a panting, shivering mess.

 

Removing his fingers again, Jesse instead moved closer, urged on by Genji tugging at his hair and shoulders. Jesse used one hand to guide himself into Genji, unable to hold back a moan at the feeling. Genji was warm and wet, moving slightly against Jesse’s dick as he arched and shifted underneath him.

 

Jesse started moving, short, shallow thrusts that made Genji gasp. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long at all; he had known ever since Genji had grabbed his dick like it belonged to him. Jesse buried his face in Genji’s shoulder and quickly lost himself in the sensation; the familiar synthetic scent of Genji’s slick, the motel bed creaking underneath them, the way Genji hung onto Jesse’s hair like his life depended on it.

 

Determined to let Genji come first, Jesse held on until Genji let out a soft cry, wrapping his legs around Jesse’s waist and drawing his fingers across Jesse’s back, surely leaving marks. Jesse groaned breathlessly and finally came, his hips stuttering against Genji’s.

 

Slowing down, both of them went still after a moment, breathing heavy and shivering slightly. Genji’s legs were still tightly wrapped around Jesse’s waist; Jesse knew Genji liked the feeling of having Jesse inside of him. And frankly, he liked it too.

 

After a beat, Jesse raised his head and found Genji’s eyes closed in a blissful expression. He leaned down to kiss him.

 

“You okay, darlin’?” Jesse couldn’t help but ask. Genji opened his eyes, his lips curving up into a smile.

 

“Yes”, he said. He pulled Jesse down for another kiss.

 

Drawing back again, Jesse moved away a little and Genji took down his legs, allowing Jesse to move away. Jesse kissed Genji’s chest once, twice, before slumping down onto the bed next to him.

 

Jesse closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths, feeling the cool air in the room against the sweat on his skin. He felt like smoking a cigarillo.

 

The sound of a lighter made him open his eyes again. He looked to his side and found that Genji had produced a cigarillo from somewhere. It was perched between his lips as he lit it, the flame from the lighter the only source of light in the room. Genji drew in a deep breath of smoke and put away the lighter again before offering the cigarillo to Jesse.

 

“Thanks, sweetheart. I thought you quit.”

 

“I did”, Genji said in a puff of smoke, moving closer to Jesse again. He lay down next to him, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. Genji’s hand came up to play with the hair on Jesse’s chest. For a moment Jesse felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest into Genji’s touch. “I quit when we stopped seeing each other.”

 

“I’m sorry, Genji”, Jesse said, looking down at him. Genji didn’t look angry or upset like he might’ve assumed; instead he looked calm, peaceful even.

 

“Don’t be. It’s my fault as much as yours.” He was quiet for a moment. “Actually, it’s neither of our faults. It just happened.”

 

Jesse couldn’t help but smile a little. In some ways, Genji was the exact same as when they had first met. In others, he was a completely different person.

 

“I’m glad you came to find me”, Jesse said, and Genji smiled as well. Jesse pressed a kiss against Genji’s forehead.

 

For a few minutes, they lay in silence together, sharing the cigarillo.

 

Finally, Genji spoke up again.

 

“Do you remember when you asked me to be your boyfriend?” he wondered. Jesse grinned.

 

“Of course. How could I ever forget?” he said. Genji smirked a little and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Jesse with a rather mischievous expression. Jesse let out a huff. “What?”

 

“We never broke up.”

 

Jesse’s grin widened, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Are you saying you’re still my boyfriend?”

 

Genji smiled as well, and Jesse reached up to catch his lips in a kiss. They moved lazily against each other, tasting of cigarillos. After a beat, Genji pulled back. There was something serious in his eyes now. He simply watched Jesse for a moment, and Jesse felt a sudden twitch of nervousness.

 

“I’m serious, Jesse”, Genji said. Jesse reached up to cup his cheek.

 

“I know, sweetheart. So am I”, he said.

 

“I missed being with you. I want that again”, Genji admitted, sounding painfully honest.

 

“Me too. I regret ever leaving you”, Jesse said. Genji smiled slightly and turned his head, pressing a kiss against Jesse’s palm. “I ain’t leaving you again, you hear? Even Reinhardt couldn’t drag me away from you if he tried.”

 

Genji let out a short laugh, breaking the serious mood. He sighed softly and lay back down onto Jesse’s chest. Jesse wrapped his arms around him and held him close, his happiness too big for words.

 

Eventually they both drifted off into sleep, together again, for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
